Beyond the Gate
by Greedydesire
Summary: .. Nothing to say other that it's really sexual... so.... Yay for my first 'M' rated story!


Kimbley ignored the uneasy feeling in his gut as he left the tent. He noticed that he couldn't enjoy his work like usual. He sighed and reported to his superiors after a raid. He walked back to his tent, kicking his bed in frustration. He yelled at the ceiling of his tent, curses coming out loudly. Daren looked at him, glaring at Kimbley sleepily.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Kimbley?!" he yelled. Kimbley stopped yelling and looked at Daren.

"Nothing...... It doesn't concern you...." he said softly. He sat on his bed, rolling over, his back facing the wall.

"Crimson? I need to speak to you..." Daren said calmly. Kimbley looked at him, an eyebrow arched.

"Here..." Daren said as he handed Kimbley a letter. Kimbley's brows furrowed as he read the letter. He placed the letter in the inside of his pocket. He sighed, thinking of Greed. He missed the homunculus and looked at the picture he had drawn in the sand. The sign of the infinante. He looked at his palms. There was no sign that the transmutation circles, that had been tattooed onto his palms, had ever existed. He sighed, still wishing he had the power to cause explosions and strike fear into the heart of everyone. He missed his homunculus and even the old military.

"Wish alchemy would work here....." Kimbley muttered to himself. Daren tuned out the rest if what Kimbley was saying. He had heard Kimbley's small speach too often and even began mouthing the words but stopped when he heard Kimbley stop. He looked over the edge of the bed and saw the other's body trembling. He leapt off the top bunk and landed on the ground, jamming his ankle in the process. He sat beside the ex-alchemist and Kimbley didn't even turn to look at him. Daren frowned and touched Kimbley's shoulder. Kimbley turned to face Daren and glared, tears streaming down his face. Daren felt his heart do a small flip. He had never seen the man cry before and now he was worried. Kimbley didn't even notice the sudden spasm from Daren until the man screamed in agony. Kimbley sat up immediatly and tackled the other. He sat ontop of Daren, pinning the other man's arms to the bunk. Daren's back arched again and he cried out again. Kimbley, having a slight idea of what was happening, released Daren and leapt back. He watched the violent throws of his bunkmate with fascination gleaming in his eyes. After a while, Daren's spasms stopped and he passed out. Kimbley walked over to the body and sat beside it. When Daren's eyes opened, they were violet instead if blue.

"Kim? That you?" a voice that was not Daren asked. Kimbley nodded, smiling. Daren's body sat up and embraced Kimbley. The ex-alchemist held the other tightly and smiled into the thick, dark brown hair.

"I'm glad you're here Greed..... but couldn't you have waited for me on the other side?" Kimbley asked quietly. Greed shook his head.

"No.... Well yes but this way we go back together." Greed replied. Kimbley smiled and kissed Greed. The two moaned when their tongues began to explore eachother's mouths. Kimbley began snaking his hands up Greed's new body and the other shuddered under his touch. Greed allowed Kimbley to remove the shirt he had been wearing and he did the same with Kimbley. Both let eachother explore the other's body and they shared another heated kiss.

LATER

Both were naked and were asleep on the bed. Their bodies were entwined and they were breathing softly. Kimbley woke and shifted slightly. Greed woke and the two untangled themselves. Greed twirled some of Kimbley's hair between his fingers. He smiled and kissed the other before standing. He grabbed his clothes and dressed quickly. Kimbley remained as he was except for the pants he had dressed in. Greed walked back in and ran his hands along Kimbley's bare chest and waist. He smiled when the ex-alchemist shivered and moaned softly.

"Mornin' hon..." Greed said as he kissed Kimbley. Kimbley smiled and pulled away. He dressed in his uniform shirt and walked out of the tent with Greed following behind. Kimbley whispered the personality of Daren to Greed to make sure Greed knew how Daren had acted. Greed nodded and followed Kimbley's lead. The two got through the morning without too much questioning. But then came lunch and the assignments for raids. Kimbley stood and nodded as he was given his assignment. Greed on the other hand was completely confused. Luckily the two were in the same squad. Kimbley smiled and reported to his superiors after the raid. He left for his tent with Greed following him closely. The two undressed and lay down. Kimbley rolled ontop of Greed, their bare chests rubbing together. Kimbley blushed when Greed kissed him. The two moaned as their tongues wrestled.

"nnh... Greed....... mmmh..... nnnmh... suck it......." Kimbley moaned, indicating the bulge in his boxers. Greed smirked and removed the boxers. He teased the sensitive skin with his tounge, only to have his mouth shoved onto the appendage by Kimbley.

"..nnh.... I said suck it...... aaah.... nmh.." Kimbley gasped out between moans. Greed began running his tounge around the sensitive skin. Kimbley moaned louder and Greed moaned. Greed moved his mouth away from Kimbley's cock and up to the ex-alchemist's mouth. Kimbley moaned when Greed slid his cock into Kimbley's small opening.

"God Greed!!" Kimbley screamed as Greed began thrusting. The ex-alchemist screamed again with pleasure and the homunculus moaned loudly. The homunculus continued thrusting and Kimbley moaned. He felt himself moving towards an orgasm and Greed smirked. Afterwards, the alchemist slept peacefully beside Greed and the ex-homunculus had his arms wrapped protectively around Kimbley's thin waist. An officer entered their tent and blinked in surprise at the two sleeping together, albeit, naked. The officer exited the tent and called his superiors.

Kimbley woke to the sound of yelling and an arm around his waist. Greed was yelling at superiors and Kimbley placed his hand on Greed's shoulder. Greed truned, the fire of defiance burning bright in his eyes. Kimbley flinched slightly and averted his eyes. Greed turned back to his superiors and the other officers stared calmly at the two.

"I DIDN'T SLEEP WITH HIM!! I TOLD YOU THAT DAMMIT! WHY DON'T YOU BELIEVE ME?!" Greed yelled. The other officers stared at his, scarcastic eyes boring into Greed's.

"We believe you it's just... well if you didn't sleep with him... then why are you both in the same bed and naked?" one of the officers asked. Kimbley thought of a lie quickly before answering.

"It was a set up... do you have any proof that we had sex?!" Kimbley asked, his voice rising. The superior stared at eachother uncertainly, and one by one, shook their heads. Kimbley gave them a long, hard stare. The officers averted their eyes and left. Once they had left, Greed looked at Kimbley. Kimbley looked back and smiled weakly. The ex-alchemist yawned and grabbed his pants. He dressed swiftly and turned to Greed who was still sitting in bed. Kimbley sat next to Greed and patted the ex-homunculus' shoulder. Greed looked at Kimbley, smiling slightly.

"What's wrong with you? I've never seen you so upset.... about anything. Hey... Greed? Greed?" Kimbley said quietly before kissing the other man. Greed shrugged and grabbed his own clothes.

"It's nothing...." he replied.

"Don't give me that. Now tell me." Kimbley commanded. Greed ignored the other and dressed quickly. Kimbley sighed and slapped the ex-homunculus when he came back. Greed glared at the younger man with hatred and annoyance burning in his eyes. Kimbley forced himself not to flinch and he looked into the hate-filled eyes of Greed.

"I... I'm sorry Greed.... I'm really sor-" his sentence was cut short by a pair of warm lips claiming his own. He relaxed and wrapped his arms around Greed's waist as his knees weakened. 


End file.
